Loving You
by lovgravanime14
Summary: Maaf tak bisa berada disisimu, maaf tidak bisa melihatmu bahagia, maaf karena aku mencintaimu... WONKYU BL DLDR
1. Chapter 1

By : Lovgrafanime

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other

Happy reading ^^

Hiruk pikuk kebahagiaan nampak jelas mewarnai pesta pernikahan itu,

Bahkan mungkin juga menyelimuti seorang _namja_ yang tampak sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan, menatap teduh sepasang insan yang tengah tertawa bersama menambah romansa yang sudah ada.

 _Mungkin_

"Kau mencintainya heum? Benar bukan?"

Namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menemukan sahabatnya yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan dua tangan masing-masing memegang gelas berisi _sampanye_ , salah satu hidangan yang disuguhkan di pesta itu.

Namja itu mengambil salah satu sampanye itu lalu meminumnya matanya kembali menatap pasangan yang tengah berbahagia tersebut lagi. Disampingnya, sahabat si namja berdecak kesal.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Heum?"

"Kau mencintainya kan Cho Kyuhyun? Mencintai seorang Choi Siwon yang sedang menyelenggarakan pernikahannya saat ini…disini?"

 _Namja_ itu—Cho Kyuhyun menjengit pelan, lalu mencoba kembali mengulas senyumnya, "Hahaha, apa maksudmu Changmin- _ah_? Tentu saja aku tidak—"

"Ya, kau mencintainya Kyu, _for the f*cking 10 years! You do and always love him._ "

"Changmin- _ah_ …"

"Tidak, kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Tidak tahu saat kau selalu mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya, saat kau selalu merona jika ia berada di dekatmu, saat kau selalu mencoba memenuhi kebutuhannya tanpa ia ketahui, kau pikir aku tidak tahu semua itu? _for the God sake_ , kita bukan baru saja bersahabat selama satu dua tahun Kyu."Ujar Shim Changmin tajam.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tak tahu harus bagaimana menimpali perkataan Changmin barusan. Oh, bagaimana ia harus menjawab jika yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu sebagian besar memang benar?

"Kau benar, aku memang mencintainya…lalu apa? Apakah aku harus berlari kehadapannya sekarang juga dan berkata 'hai Siwon _hyung_ , kau tahu, selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu semenjak dulu, begitu?Dan aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengannya lagi, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menampakkan mukaku dihadapannya!"Kyuhyun berkata pelan namun sengit, membuat Changmin terdiam, "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah dia membenci diriku. Jika ini memang kebahagiaannya, aku bisa apa?"

"Tapi kau akan tersakiti Kyu… _ani_ , kau malah sudah tersakiti dan akan selalu tersakiti jika kau tidak memiliki tindakan untuk perasaanmu kepada Siwon." Kata Changmin sambil meremas bahu Kyuhyun, mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin pelan dan menatap sahabatnya itu sendu, "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan Changmin- _ah_ , aku percaya Tuhan sudah menorehkan skenario hidupku seperti ini, dan pasti ada alasan baik dibalik semua …ini."

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah amplop padanya. Ia membuka amplop itu dan matanya sontak terbelalak kaget saat membaca isi dari kertas yang berada dalam amplop itu. Lalu ia memandang Kyuhyun masih dengan ekspresi tak percaya di wajahnya.

"Kyu…ini…kau serius?"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum getir.

#Kyuhyun pov

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu _ne_ , Siwon _hyung_. Aku turut berbahagia untuk kalian."

Siwon yang berdiri disampingku tersenyum lembut, rona bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, " _Ne_ , _gomawo_ Kyu. Kau selalu membantuku selama ini." katanya, aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Disinilah kami, berdiri berdua menatap danau yang terbentang yang memang ada di dekat pesta pernikahan Siwon berlangsung. Aku memintanya untuk berbicara sebentar dan ia menyetujui.

Hening sesaat. Namun entah bagaimana keheningan ini menimbulkan perasaan damai tersendiri bagiku. Dia ada di dekatku, orang yang selalu kucintai selama ini. Walaupun orang yang kucintai ini sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, benar-benar wanita yang sangat beruntung.

"Jadi…hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu Kyu?" tanya Siwon akhirnya, memutuskan keheningan diantara kami.

Aku menghela nafas dalam sebelum menjawabnya, "Tentu saja untuk mengucapkan selamat sedari tadi sibuk dengan tamu lainnya, kalau aku tidak memutuskan untuk menculikmu, aku pasti sudah menjadi fosil duluan menunggumu." Kataku dengan nada bercanda.

Aku dan Siwon tertawa. Mendengar lelucon garing ku barusan.

"Dan untuk…berpamitan."

Kali ini Siwon sontak terdiam mendengar kelanjutan ucapanku. Ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku dan memandangku bingung, "Apa?"

"Aku akan pergi hyung. Jadi aku ingin berpamitan denganmu." Aku memutar badanku hingga kami berdiri berhadapan, "Aku diminta menjadi dokter relawan di suatu daerah yang sedang terjadi konflik perang. Mereka kekurangan relawan disana, jadi aku memutuskan ikut."

Beberapa detik lengang, sebelum akhirnya Siwon bertanya lamat-lamat, "Di..mana?"

"Palestina."

Mata Siwon terbelalak ngeri, "Itu…daerah itu…bukannya sangat berbahaya?", tanyanya.

Aku tertawa datar mendengar pertanyaannya, "Tentu saja. Memang apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan?" kataku sedikit sakartis.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu negeri ini masih banyak yang membutuhkanmu. Kau tidak perlu mengambil resiko seberat itu." kata Siwon bersikukuh, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat mengeras.

Sejenak aku berpikir, apakah mungkin kau tidak ingin jauh dariku Siwon hyung? Apakah kau mengkhawatirkanku?

Namun segera kutepis pikiran gila tersebut. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu sebagaimana seseorang mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya Kyu! Sadarlah!

"Kau benar." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap kosong ke arah danau, "Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih ingin menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku untuk menolong sesama, walaupun mereka tidak mengenalku, walaupun mereka berbeda denganku. Kau tahu jelas tentang hal itu Siwon hyung. Itu pekerjaan yang sangat mulia."

Kurasakan bahu kananku disentak kuat dan detik berikutnya aku sudah berhadapan kembali dengan Siwon. Kebahagiaan yang beberapa saat lalu tercetak jelas di wajahnya, sudah hilang entah kemana digantikan dengan amarah yang aku tidak tahu disebabkan oleh apa.

"Kyu, katakan kau bahwa semua ucapanmu itu adalah omong kosong. Katakan kalau kau akan tetap berada disini! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Kyu! Tidak, tanpa seizin dariku!"

Aku hampir menangis saat Siwon mengatakan hal itu kucoba lawan sisi cengengku dan menatap manik mata yang selalu membuatku hanyut itu, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus meminta izin darimu? Kau bukan orang tuaku, kau bukan saudara ku, dan kau bukan ke.." hampir saja ku katakan 'kekasih' tapi aku menghentikannya, "Kau hanya sahabatku _hyung_. Jadi kau tak memiliki hak untuk mengatur keputusanku semaumu."

Siwon terlihat tertohok dengan ucapanku. Namun aku tidak sempat lagi untuk merasa bersalah karenanya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Mungkin bagi Siwon, aku hanya tempatnya untuk mencurahkan segala permasalahan hidupnya, seseorang yang dengan sukarela nya melakukan apa saja agar pujaan hatinya bahagia.

Aku melepaskan diri dari tangan Siwon yang memegang bahuku erat sebelum mundur teratur dan tersenyum sendu menatapnya yang masih memandangku kosong, "Berbahagialah, Siwon hyung. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membutuhkanku lagi sebagai tempatmu mengadu. Wanita paling beruntung hari inilah yang akan menggantikan perananku mulai detik ini. Jadi, semoga hidupmu menjadi lebih baik mulai saat ini." Kataku. Kuberanikan diriku kembali mendekati tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku lalu memeluknya perlahan, dan saat itulah air mataku mulai menetes.

"Selamat tinggal…"

 _Selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu…_

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela pesawat dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan Korea dan menjemput tugasnya menjadi seorang dokter relawan di Palestina. Otaknya terus mengingat kejadian di pernikahan Siwon yang baru saja dihadirinya 2 jam yang lalu. Prosesi pernikahan Siwon, perkataan Changmin, perdebatan dan perpisahannya dengan Siwon. Semua itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya hingga membuatnya pusing.

Kyuhyun tahu, ia bersikap seperti seorang pengecut sekarang. Mencoba kabur dari permasalahan hatinya dengan dalih menggapai cita-citanya, walaupun tidak seratus persen begitu. Ia memang ingin menjadi seorang dokter relawan, tapi tidak dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Lalu teringat kembali dengan perbincangannya dengan Changmin yang cukup tersenyum hambar.

'Mianhae Changmin- _ah_ …banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak kau ketahui tentang aku dan Siwon...'

Dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menutup pintu hatinya dan menjemput kehidupan baru yang akan dihadapinya.

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

By : lovgrafanime14

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other

Happy reading ^^

.

.

" _Banyak korban yang berdatangan. Bersiaplah untuk mengobati mereka."_

" _Kita harus mendata jumlah korban yang tewas dan mengidentifikasi jenazah yang sulit dikenali karena kondisi tubuh yang tidak utuh. Dimohon tim forensik bekerja keras dalam hal ini."_

" _Bantuan obat-obatan terhambat oleh pihak musuh. Persediaan makanan pun tinggal sedikit."_

" _Sebisa mungkin amankan para wanita dan anak-anak kecil. Jauhkan mereka dari lokasi peperangan."_

Hiruk pikuk kegiatan di salah satu rumah sakit darurat memecahkan pagi itu. Tetesan darah, teriakan pilu, seruan meminta pertolongan, dan tangis kesedihan merupakan pemandangan lazim yang berjalan setiap harinya. Bahkan suara letusan senjata api maupun ledakan bisa terdengar di nun jauh sana.

Cho kyuhyun menatap getir pemandangan disekitarnya. Yang berjalan setiap harinya adalah kesengsaraan dan kesedihan yang mengisi langit-langit rumah sakit tersebut. Sebagai salah satu dokter relawan disana, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk menolong setiap orang yang memerlukan pertolongannya dengan suka rela. Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai dan bersenang-senang. Mereka, para relawan yang datang dari berbagai negara tersebut, juga harus waspada akan adanya serangan dadakan yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja menyerang mereka. Mereka harus tetap bertahan apapun yang terjadi. Jika tim bantuan saja tidak bisa bertahan, lalu siapa lagi yang akan melindungi dan merawat penduduk disini?

Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada tangannya yang sudah berbalutkan merah darah. Dihadapannya kain putih menutup sebuah raga yang ditinggal jiwanya. Ia gagal lagi menyelamatkan seseorang hari ini. Bahkan tubuh dihadapannya tersebut masihlah balita yang seharusnya masih menikmati kehidupan kanak-kanaknya dan bermain layaknya balita normal di luar sana. Di sebelahnya, sang ibu menangis sambil mendekap erat tubuh sang anak yang sudah tak bernyawa. Di sekitarnya pun keluarganya yang tersisa hanya bisa menatap pasrah menerima kenyataan kehilangan lagi salah seorang diantara mereka.

" _Sorry_..." Kyuhyun menunduk dalam pada sang ibu balita tersebut. Ia membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Sudah banyak nyawa yang tidak mampu ia selamatkan. Ia hanyalah manusia lemah jika dihadapkan dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Sang Ibu tersebut hanya tersenyum dalam tangisnya dan menggeleng lemah. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, " _Thank You doctor_." Katanya dengan senyuman lembut walau tak pelak air mata tetap mengalir dan membasahi wajahnya.

Yang dapat Kyuhyun pelajari adalah orang-orang yang disekitarnya ini adalah mereka semua memiliki jiwa yang kuat dan tegar. Kematian sanak keluarga maupun teman tak mampu memadamkan semangat yang berkobar dalam diri mereka. Semangat itu malah semakin berkobar dan tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan hak mereka yang sudah direnggut oleh pihak musuh. Bercermin dengan kehidupannya sebelum ini, penderitaannya tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan penderitaan yang mereka alami. Ia harus membuang jauh penderitaan tersebut dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiaannya pada apa yang ia kerjakan sekarang.

 _Walaupun hati akan selalu mengingat, ia akan tetap melangkah ke depan._

.

.

"Siwon- _sshi_..."

Changmin menghela nafas melihat pria dihadapannya tampak selalu sibuk dengan berbagai berkas di meja kerjanya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa pewaris Choi Corp yang kini menjabat sebagai Direktur itu sangat gila dalam bekerja. Satu hari mengunjungi lebih dari satu negara merupakan hal yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Ayahnya sendiri yang merupakan presiden direktur Choi Corp tidak pernah segila itu dalam bekerja. Itu merupakan semata-mata keputusannya sendiri untuk hidup dengan cara seperti itu.

Tapi yang Changmin tahu, kegilaan bekerja Choi Siwon dimulai sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Choi Siwon- _sshi_."

Pria itu akhirnya mendongak dan mungkin baru tersadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangannya. Ia berdehem dan tersenyum simpul, "Changmin- _sshi_ , lama tidak berjumpa." Katanya sembari bangkit dari kursinya lalu menjabat tangan Changmin.

"Kau selalu sibuk seperti biasanya ya."

Siwon hanya tertawa hambar mendengar sindiran halus tersebut, "Tak berbeda jauh denganmu Prof."

Changmin tersenyum mendengar panggilan tersebut, "Hentikan. Aku selalu merasa tua jika dipanggil seperti itu." Katanya dan duduk di sofa yang terdapat dalam ruangan tersebut. Siwon pun mengikuti tindakannya setelah meminta sekretarisnya untuk membawakan minuman untuk keduanya.

"Itu adalah sebuah tanda kehormatanku pada salah satu jenius termuda di Korea Selatan sekarang ini."

Mereka berdua tertawa lalu mulai menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Maklumlah, Changmin terakhir kali bertemu dengan Siwon sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Ia tengah disibukkan dengan penelitian bersama peneliti lainnya dan Siwon sendiri memang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Pembicaraan mereka sedikit terpotong ketika sekretaris Siwon masuk dan mengantar minum untuk keduanya.

"Changmin- _sshi_ ,"

Changmin menatap Siwon dan pria di hadapannya terlihat gugup entah karena apa, "Ya?"

"Itu...anu..." Siwon ragu untuk mengatakannya, ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, sebuah gestur jika ia tengah gelisah saat ini. Changmin sendiri masih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Siwon.

"Jadi...aku dengar kau akan segera menikah dengan seorang psikiater," akhirnya Siwon berkata setelah terdiam gugup sejenak.

Walaupun Changmin yakin bahwa itu bukanlah hal sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan atau ditanyakan Siwon, Changmin tetap mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kim Kibum namanya. Dia orang yang baik dan aku merasa cocok dengannya."

"Aku percaya pada pilihanmu Changmin- _sshi_. Tapi darimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku dikenalkan oleh sepupuku, Jaejoong _hyung_. Suaminya, Jung Yunho, adalah paman dari Kibum karena Kibum sendiri adalah anak dari kakaknya yang tertua." Jelas Changmin panjang lebar. "Dan yah, untuk selanjutnya hubungan kami mengalir layaknya pasangan normal lainnya."

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Kuharap pernikahanmu berjalan lancar dan diliputi kebahagiaan."

Changmin mendapati kegetiran dalam suara tersebut namun memilih tidak menghiraukannya, "Dan aku harap Choi _sajangnim_ yang super sibuk ini mau menyempatkan diri datang dalam acara pernikahanku." Katanya dan menyerahkan kartu undangan pada pria dihadapannya.

Siwon membaca sedikit isi undangan tersebut dan tersenyum, "Akan aku usahakan."

Setelah berbincang sebentar, Changmin berpamitan dengan Siwon. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Siwon lebih lama walaupun Siwon sendiri tidak keberatan dengan itu. Saat ia menatap kembali bangunan Choi Corp yang menjulang di hadapannya ia hanya tersenyum getir. Ia lalu membuka e-mail yang baru saja dikirimkannya pada salah seorang sahabatnya kemarin lusa. Mendapati pesan tersebut belum terbalas, ia menghela nafas dalam sebelum memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya lalu pergi dari sana.

Namun ia teringat kembali sesaat sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Siwon, ia mengatakan sesuatu padanya yang membuat pria tampan itu terdiam kaku. Changmin bahkan tak bisa melupakan ekspresi yang ditampakkan Choi Siwon saat mendengar ucapannya. Ia yakin bahwa ia sedikit banyaknya sudah menjawab pertanyaan tak tersampaikan oleh Siwon ketika berbincang dengan dirinya tadi.

Changmin hanya mengatakan, "Ia baik-baik saja."

.

.

Malam sudah begitu larut saat shiftnya selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia berjalan bersama dokter lainnya yang juga selesai menjalankan tugasnya hari ini. Emosi dan tenaga fisik mereka terkuras habis setiap harinya. Namun bagi mereka sendiri itu adalah pengabdian sejati mereka sebagai seorang dokter yang sebenarnya. Mereka tak masalah dengan hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan tidur dokter Cho?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Kau tidurlah duluan dokter Hans." Jawabnya pada rekan sejawatnya sekaligus _Room mate_ nya yang berasal dari Inggris. Setelah rekannya tersebut mulai tertidur, ia melangkahkan kakinya pada meja kerjanya dan menghidupkan laptopnya. Beruntung para relawan masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjalankan alat elektronik pribadi mereka walaupun dengan waktu terbatas. Setidaknya mereka masih bisa memberikan kabar pada sanak keluarga mereka yang menanti di kampung halaman mereka.

Setelah melihat-lihat perkembangan dan berita di luar sana terutama di tanah kelahirannya Korea Selatan, ia membuka e-mailnya. E-mail yang diterimanya terlihat menggunung karena ia memang belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menjelajahi jaringan sosial 5 bulan terakhir ini. Kebanyakan diantaranya dari keluarga dan sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum simpul saat mendapati e-mail dari salah satu sahabat karibnya. Ia membuka e-mail tersebut. Awalnya terasa biasa namun perlahan ekspresinya menunjukkan perubahan. Raut wajahnya terasa kebas untuk digerakkan. Bahkan saat semua isi e-mail itu selesai dibacanya, ia hanya mampu terdiam terpaku menatap kosong layar laptopnya. Hanya berawal dari satu baris kalimatlah yang sudah mampu mengobrak-abrik perasaannya saat itu.

 _...Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kau tahu Siwon-sshi baru saja bercerai dengan istrinya 3 bulan yang lalu?_

TBC

Kalau memang ada typho(s), jangan sungkan ngasih tahu ne. Jangan lupa review nya, sesedikit apapun kalimatnya, itu sangat berharga bagi saya :)

See you next chap^^


	3. Chapter 3

By : Lovgrafanime

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Namun kamar tersebut masih menampakkan kegiatan di dalamnya. Choi Siwon baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya beberapa menit yang lalu dan menikmati kopi yang dibuatnya sendiri. Hidup menduda yang baru 3 bulan dijalaninya memang mengubah segalanya. Ia tak perlu lagi memikirkan seseorang yang menunggunya di rumah sesibuk apapun ia bekerja. Tapi toh kehidupannya baik sebelum dengan sesudah perceraian tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Perubahan nyatanya hanya terasa bahwa ia sekarang tidak memiliki seseorang yang disebutnya istri.

Siwon mengira kehidupannya tidak akan serumit apa yang dijalaninya sekarang. Ia hanya merasa yakin bahwa saat ia menikahi wanita yang dicintainya, ia pasti tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi dan kebahagiaannya akan menjadi sempurna.

Namun kenapa hatinya merasa ada yang hilang?

Kehilangan yang bahkan tidak mampu diisi oleh istrinya yang menurutnya adalah orang yang paling dicintainya.

Awalnya terasa baik-baik saja. Ia menjalani kehidupan mesra dan bahagia sebagai suami istri. Ia yang memanjakan istrinya dan menafkahinya. Namun, apakah benar bahwa kebahagiaan sesederhana itu?

Mengapa disaat kebahagiaan yang diidamkannya tengah menyelimutinya, sebuah kenyataan baru menghantamnya?

Bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi membagi kebahagiaan ini dengan seseorang yang dahulu selalu berada disisinya. Orang yang akan berbahagia saat dirinya tersenyum, orang yang akan bersedih saat dirinya terluka. Orang yang selama ini selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar dan rumahnya dimana ia kembali pulang. Dan saat ia membutuhkan rumah itu sekarang, rumah itu telah hancur karena ia menggantinya dengan sebuah rumah baru yang menurutnya bisa memberikannya kebahagiaan baru yang hakiki.

Cho Kyuhyun. Nama itu tanpa sadar sudah terpatri di setiap sudut hatinya. Nama yang telah lama menemaninya di setiap langkah hidupnya. Nama yang kini menghilang meninggalkannya sendiri diantara kehampaan hati.

Nama dari seseorang yang tanpa sadar ia cintai...

Bagaimana mungkin selama hubungan pertemanan mereka yang lebih dari 20 tahun(Yang ia tahu semenjak ia bisa mengingat, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi temannya), ia tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya orang yang ia butuhkan untuk hidupnya selalu ada disisinya? Dirinya terlalu bodoh dan mencari terlalu jauh tanpa menyadari orang itu ada di dekatnya.

Siwon menatap foto yang terpajang di meja kerjanya. Foto yang dulunya adalah foto dirinya dengan (mantan)istrinya, kini berganti dengan foto Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang senang difoto berbanding terbalik dengannya. Sangat sulit untuk mengajaknya berfoto. Ia tersenyum getir mengingat kenangan saat ia mengambil foto yang kini terpajang di meja kerjanya tersebut.

 **Flashback**

"Sudah kubilang kan _hyung_ , taman bermain akan sangat ramai di akhir minggu seperti ini."

Siwon hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum polos. Ia memang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya ke taman bermain. Sebenarnya ia baru saja putus dari kekasihnya. Daripada hanya menimbulkan _mood_ buruk jika berdiam diri saja, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan. Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan perasaan Siwon, menyetujui ajakannya. Saat Siwon mengatakan ingin pergi ke taman bermain, Kyuhyun sedikit keberatan. Namun entah kenapa Siwon bersikukuh untuk mengajaknya ke taman bermain.

"Lagipula kenapa hyung tiba-tiba sangat ingin ke taman bermain _eoh_? Memang tak pernah ke tempat seperti ini dengan kekasihmu dulu?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng, "Dia—mereka dulu tidak suka tempat seperti ini. Kekananakan katanya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya namun memilih diam. Ia kembali berjalan di depan dengan Siwon yang mengekor padanya. Sekali-kali Siwon tampak sibuk dengan kameranya memotret segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Mereka memang tidak banyak menaiki wahana permainan karena antrian yang sangat panjang. Waktu mereka lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan Siwon yang sibuk memotret.

Tak memperhatikan di depannya, Siwon menabrak punggung Kyuhyun yang berhenti mendadak menurutnya, " _Waeyo_?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lalu menunjuk penjual _Cotton Candy_ yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, "Aku ingin membeli itu." Katanya dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil membuat Siwon tanpa sadar tersenyum gemas. Lalu Kyuhyun menarik lengannya menuju penjual _Cotton Candy_ tersebut.

Selama Kyuhyun membeli, Siwon tampak melihat-lihat gambar yang didapatnya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya yang cukup bagus. Dari kecil ia memang lumayan menggeluti bidang _photography_ walaupun hanya sebagai suatu hobi. Tak banyak yang tahu akan keahliannya tersebut, bahkan kekasihnya yang dulu pun tidak. Menurutnya sulit untuk mengajak teman kencannya menemani aktivitas dari hobinya tersebut. Selama ini jika tidak sendiri, ia selalu ditemani Kyuhyun untuk mencari objek dan tempat yang bagus.

Siwon mendongak dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah membeli permen kapasnya. Sahabatnya itu hanya berdiri di depan wahana bianglala dan menontonnya sambil memakan permen kapas di tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam mantel abunya. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat berantakan karena angin musim gugur yang berhembus cukup kencang. Kulit wajahnya yang pucat terlihat kemerahan di bagian hidung dan kedua pipi chubbinya karena cuaca yang dingin. Sekilas, ia lebih tampak seperti gadis kecil yang menggemaskan dibandingkan seorang pria berumur 18 tahun.

Entah apa yang menggerakkannya, Siwon mengangkat kameranya dan mulai membidik Kyuhyun tanpa disadari oleh empunya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan sekitar 1 meter di belakangnya, ia memanggil Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun- _ah_."

Kyuhyun menyadari seseorang telah memanggil namanya. Tanpa membalikkan badan dan hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sedang bibirnya tetap memakan permen kapas saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara jepretan kamera. Matanya membelalak kaget menatap Siwon yang hanya cengengesan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hyung! Kau mengambil gambarku tanpa seizinku lagi eoh?"

Siwon terbahak dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa memberengut kesal, "Tidak apa-apa bukan? Aku bebas memfoto siapapun." Katanya beralasan.

"Ish, kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu tuan Choi."

"Kau bahkan bukan model Kyunnie." Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah kesal dan kakinya tanpa bisa ditahan menginjak kaki Siwon dan berlalu dari sana dengan sebelumnya berteriak, "Jangan panggil aku KYUNNIE!"

Siwon mengaduh sakit, injakan Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibilang pelan, "Aish, yah Kyuhyun- _ah_! Tunggu aku!"

 **FlashbackEnd**

Dari dulu, bahkan sebelum ia menyadari perasaannya ini, foto Kyuhyun yang diambilnya waktu itu memang menjadi foto terfavorit baginya diantara ratusan bidikan lainnya. Sejujurnya ia selalu senang menjadikan Kyuhyun objek fotonya walaupun ia tak mengakui itu dulu. Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat polos dan sederhana, menjadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya. Ia bukannya tidak pernah mencoba memfoto kekasih-kekasihnya dulu atau mantan istrinya. Tapi hasil foto itu tak pernah bisa memberikan rasa puas tersendiri bagi Siwon sebagaimana ia memfoto Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti kekasih dan istrinya dulu tidak memiliki paras menarik. Mereka cantik, sangat. Namun tak memiliki pesona khas seperti yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

Mungkin semua foto itu sama saja, hanya perasaan saat kau mengambilnya saja yang berbeda.

Siwon menyesal kenapa ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut sejak dulu. Dan saat ia menyadarinya, ia tidak tahu apakah ada kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaikinya. Mengingat tujuan Kyuhyun pergi, tak bisa menghenti kecemasan mendalam Siwon. Ia selalu diliputi rasa takut dan khawatir setiap waktunya. Apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja disana? Apakah Kyuhyun merindukannya sebagaimana ia merindukan Kyuhyun? Apakah ada seseorang disana yang sudah menggantikan posisinya untuk Kyuhyun?

Siwon tidak tahu jawaban dari itu semua dan merasa gila karenanya. Setiap harinya ia tak pernah absen memeriksa kabar kondisi di tempat Kyuhyun berada. Ia tak pernah tahu kapan Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke Korea. Sudah 2 tahun terlewati dan ia sama sekali tidak mendapati kabar pasti Kyuhyun. Ia sudah pernah mencoba menanyakannya pada Shim Changmin, namun sahabat kyuhyun tersebut sama tidak tahunya dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara tentang kehidupannya disana. Changmin hanya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja menurut isi e-mailnya.

Lalu kenapa tidak ia sendiri yang menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun langsung? Bukankah alamat e-mail Kyuhyun tidak pernah diganti sampai sekarang? Percayalah, Siwon sering sekali untuk mencobanya. Tapi setiap kali ia mencoba, setiap kali itulah Siwon merasakan rasa segan untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun lewat e-mail. Otaknya terasa membeku saat ia sudah berhadapan dengan komputer atau ponselnya dan tangannya sangat berat digerakkan bahkan untuk hanya sekedar menulis kalimat 'Hai Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?'

Bukankah dulu mereka sahabat dekat? Kenapa semenjak Kyuhyun meninggalkannya 2 tahun yang lalu ikatan itu seakan terlepas begitu saja. Saat punggung Kyuhyun menjauh lalu menghilang dari pandangannya Siwon merasa bahwa sosok Kyuhyun akan sulit untuk digapai kembali oleh dirinya?

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya dan berbaring di sofa. Pandangannya menyapu langit-langit ruang kerjanya yang terasa suram dengan warna putih gading(sejujurnya ia baru merasakannya sekarang). Cahaya temaram yang hanya berasal dari cahaya bulan yang merambas dari jendela balkon yang dibiarkan terbuka tak mampu membuat matanya tertutup. Sejujurnya ia sudah sangat lelah. Baik secara fisik maupun mentalnya. Inilah akibat yang ia dapatkan saat ia dengan sok nya meruntuhkan 'Rumah' tempat ia kembali tanpa ia tahu bahwa hatinya sudah terpaut tanpa bisa ia mengambilnya kembali.

'Kriet'

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya saat suara pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Ia menemukan ibunya disana masih dengan piamanya. Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ibunya sudah tertidur namun terbangun kembali entah karena apa. Ia memang sudah tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya. Namun, kemarin ibunya mengunjunginya dan mengatakan akan bermalam di rumahnya. Tak ada alasan khusus, ia hanya merindukan anak sulungnya.

"Siwonnie, kau belum tertidur?"

Siwon menggeleng lalu menghampiri ibunya dan menuntunnya menduduki sofa yang ia tiduri tadi, " _Aniya_ , aku belum mengantuk _umma_. Lalu kenapa _umma_ terbangun lagi? Apakah _umma_ mimpi buruk?"

Ummanya tersenyum lembut lalu tangannya mengusap lembut surai hitam anaknya, " _Ani_ , _umma_ hanya memiliki firasat bahwa anak tampan _umma_ ini sedang membutuhkan _umma_ nya sekarang. Apakah kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

Siwon tersenyum kecut. Ia memang mengakui firasat ibunya tidak pernah salah. Sepintar apapun ia berbohong, ibunya itu pasti akan mengetahuinya, "Hanya masalah kecil _umma_."

"Jika itu hanya masalah kecil, kau tidak akan sampai mendadak insomnia beberapa akhir ini," bantah ibunya dengan tangannya yang memegang lingkaran hitam yang memang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apakah ini karena Kyuhyun?"

Siwon tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya menatap ibunya yang tetap dengan raut wajah tenangnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ibunya bisa menebak dengan seakurat itu. Atau mungkin, memang ibunya sudah tahu sejak awal?

"Jadi _umma_ benar ya," ujar ibunya lagi tak menghiraukan ekspresi anaknya yang masih penuh keterkejutan.

"Apakah _umma_ kecewa padaku?"

Mrs. Choi mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, "Kecewa? Kenapa aku harus kecewa?"

"Karena aku telah gagal dengan pernikahanku dan malah menyukai sahabatku sendiri yang seorang pria sama sepertiku." Ujar Siwon getir lalu melanjutkan, "Dan parahnya aku baru menyadari perasaan ini sekarang disaat ia sudah pergi jauh dariku."

Mendengar pengakuan anaknya, Mrs. Choi tersenyum lembut dan mengusap lembut bahu Siwon, "Kau tahu, aku tak pernah terkejut mengetahui bahwa kau menyukai Kyuhyun. Yang aku kagetkan kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang."

Siwon menatap ibunya tidak mengerti, "Apa maksud _umma_?"

"Aku sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sebaik kau mengenal dirinya. Ia bisa dibilang teman pertamu sejak kau masih kecil. Kau selalu bersamanya walaupun aku dan ibu Kyuhyun sering memarahi kalian karena kalian selalu lupa waktu jika sedang bermain bersama. Dan apakah kau ingat saat kau masih kecil, kau selalu ribut bahwa kau akan menikahi Kyuhyun nantinya?"

Ia terkejut, menikahi Kyuhyun? Apakah benar bahwa ia selalu mengatakan hal itu saat kecil?

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak ingat. Yah wajar mengingat saat itu kau masih kanak-kanak dan mungkin ucapanmu hanya janji anak kecil yang akan terlupakan nantinya. Aku dan _appa_ mu juga mengira hal itu pada awalnya. Tapi mengingat kau selalu bersama dengan Kyuhyun seterusnya bahkan setelah kalian menginjak masa remaja, aku dan _appa_ mu mulai bertanya-tanya. Apakah yang kami kira selama ini benar, bahwa kau memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap seorang Cho Kyuhyun." Mrs. Choi bercerita sembari menerawang seakan dirinya ikut terserap pada nostalgia itu, "Apakah kau tahu kau sebenarnya akan kami jodohkan dengan Kyuhyun dulu?"

Siwon menggeleng dengan tatapan kosong. Kenyataan yang mengejutkan kembali didapatnya. Ia dulu akan dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun?

"Apa lagi maksud _umma_? Aku dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun?"

Ibunya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum getir, "Dulunya. Kami tahu kalian sesama pria. Namun bagi kami asal itu menyangkut kebahagiaanmu, kami akan selalu mengusahakannya. Kami membicarakan hal ini dengan keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun juga terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu."

Apa lagi ini? Kyuhyun tahu mengenai perjodohan mereka dan ia diam saja?

"Kami kira tanpa perbincangan denganmu lagi kami sudah yakin bahwa kau memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Kyuhyun. Apalagi _umma_ yang tak pernah salah dalam menebak dirimu. Namun Kyuhyun meminta waktu untuk membicarakannya denganmu. Ia tak ingin menjadi egois tanpa melibatkan dirimu apalagi ini menyangkut masa depan kalian nantinya."

"Kalau begitu...K—Kyuhyun...menyetujui pe—perjo...dohan...itu?" Siwon seakan ada sesuatu yang mencekik lehernya menyadari kenyataan barusan.

Mrs. Choi mengangguk tak mempedulikan wajah anaknya yang semakin pias, "Tentu saja. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang tidak menarik Siwonnie. Kau mungkin tidak tahu selama ini selalu saja ada keluarga yang meminta keluarga Cho agar bisa mempersunting Kyuhyun untuk anaknya, baik itu wanita ataupun pria. Alasan apa lagi yang membuatnya tetap memilih sendiri sedangkan di luar sana banyak wanita dan pria yang mungkin lebih baik darimu yang memperebutkannya. Sedangkan selama ini Kyuhyun selalu berada disisimu," ujar Mrs. Choi sedikit ketus walaupun ia berusaha menjaga dirinya agar tetap tenang, "Yang kami tahu setelah perbincangan itu terjadi, beberapa hari kemudian Kyuhyun meminta untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Walaupun kami mendesaknya sebanyak apapun, ia tetap bungkam. Dan akhirnya aku dan _appa_ mu mengerti apa yang telah terjadi saat kau mengenalkan kami dengan kekasihmu yang pertama—mungkin, besok lusanya."

Siwon tak tahu ekspresi seperti apa lagi yang harus dikeluarkannya. Semua kenyataan mengejutkan ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Dari dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang dijodohkan sampai pembatalan perjodohan yang tak pernah sekalipun ia ketahui. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu terlihat biasa saja dihadapannya, atau ia sebenarnya yang belum bisa mengenal Kyuhyun seutuhnya?

Tapi tunggu, jika Kyuhyun menerima perjodohan itu...apa itu berarti Kyuhyun juga mencintainya? Pemikiran itu sedikit banyaknya membuat hatinya membuncah bahagia.

Ia baru berpacaran saat kelas 3 SMP. Tapi sejujurnya ia baru berani mengenalkan kekasihnya yang kelima saat itu pada orang tuanya. Ia tak pernah memiliki hubungan yang lama dengan wanita. Sehingga menurutnya tak terlalu penting untuk orang tuanya tahu. Hubungan yang terhitung lama tentu saja dengan istrinya. Mereka berpacaran sekitar 1 tahun sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menikah. Ia berpacaran dengan kekasih kelimanya saat berumur 18 tahun. Jadi saat itulah ia dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun? Yang tidak ia mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun selama ini menutup mulutnya dan tak membiarkannya tahu akan perjodohan itu.

' _Hyung, bagaimana jika kau tiba-tiba saja dijodohkan saat ini?'_

' _Tentu saja aku menolak. Aku masih ingin hidup bebas saat ini tanpa terikat hubungan serius seperti itu. Jika aku terlibat hubungan seperti itu, aku akan sulit bersenang-senang lagi seperti sekarang.'_

' _...'_

' _Wae?'_

' _Ah, aniya...aku hanya penasaran saja. Soalnya ada temanku yang mengalami hal seperti itu.'_

' _Kukira kenapa.'_

Ingatan itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dibenaknya. Ia ingat Kyuhyun pernah mengangkat topik perjodohan cocok waktunya dengan disaat ia berpacaran dengan kekasih kelimanya. Ia menggeram frustasi. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali saat itu dan menganggap angin lalu perbincangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Jika benar memang Kyuhyun mencintainya sedari dulu, ia tak bisa membayangkan sesakit apa perasaan Kyuhyun dan selalu tersiksa berada disisinya yang tak pernah melihat pada Kyuhyun, pada perasaannya. Bagaimana sakitnya Kyuhyun saat ia malah menceritakan kehidupan 'intim' nya bersama dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencaninya atau keluhannya saat ia mulai bosan dengan teman kencannya. Tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mengeluh atau terlihat marah. Kyuhyun hanya selalu menasihatinya agar ia bisa berhenti mempermainkan wanita dan mulai serius dalam menjalin hubungan, tapi Siwon mengindahkan nasihat itu.

Tak bisa ditahan air mata itu mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Ia tertunduk menutup wajahnya dan mulai terisak keras. Mrs. Choi yang melihat anaknya yang biasanya selalu terlihat kuat menjadi seperti ini pun merasa iba. Andai saja Siwon mampu membuka mata dan hatinya, andai saja Siwon tidak mencari terlalu jauh, dan masih banyak 'andai saja' yang andai saja terjadi. Mrs. Choi memeluk Siwon menguatkan anaknya. Saat perceraian itu terjadi pun Siwon tak terlihat sefrustasi ini, sebaliknya ia bisa melihat anaknya seakan sedikit terbebas dari bebannya. Sejujurnya saat Siwon meminta restunya untuk menikahi mantan istrinya itu 3 tahun yang lalu, ia sedikit tidak setuju. Sebagaimana biasanya wanita yang dilahirkan dari keluarga kaya, mantan istri Siwon pun sudah terbiasa dengan hidup segala berkecukupan dan mewah. Walau memang berasal dari keluarga terhormat dan berintelektual tinggi, tapi sayangnya sikap sederhana dan ketulusan tak pernah diwariskan. Namun jika menurut anaknya itulah pilihan terbaik, ia sebagai seorang ibu hanya bisa mendukung dan mengawasinya saja.

Siwon sendiri merasa sangat berdosa pada Kyuhyun saat ini. Dari awal semua ini adalah salahnya. Ia yang memilih menutup mata tanpa ingin tahu apa yang sedang berlaku disekitarnya. Ia dengan mudahnya mengenali jika ada seorang wanita saja yang tertarik padanya. Tapi ia bodoh sekali tidak menyadari bahwa disisinya selalu ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan mendampinginya disaat suka maupun duka.

Senyum Kyuhyun yang selalu disukainya, tubuh hangat Kyuhyun saat memeluknya, suara Kyuhyun yang mendamaikannya, pembawaan Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat bersahaja namun tetap sederhana, sampai sifat jahil Kyuhyun yang kadang-kadang membuatnya sebal, semua ingatan itu seakan menerjangnya dan membuatnya semakin frustasi dalam kehampaan.

"Siwonnie...ingatlah, saat kau mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, lambat laun seiring usia yang semakin terkikis, rasa cinta yang menggebu-gebu itu akan hilang. Namun cinta itu akan meninggalkan bekas sebagai kenangannya. Bekas itulah yang dinamakan ketulusan. Ketulusan untuk tetap menemaninya, menjaganya, dan menyayanginya hingga Tuhan sendiri yang akan memisahkan kalian. Ketulusan itu yang akan menahan kalian disaat kalian mulai bosan dengan ikatan yang menahanmu bersamanya. Itulah kenapa pasangan-pasangan tua seperti aku dan appamu memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam menunjukkan perasaan kami. Sehubung dengan kematangan kami, kami tak mungkin bermesraan seperti kau bermesraan dengan mantan istrimu atau kekasihmu dulu. Tapi cinta bukan melulu tentang keromantisan. Contoh gampangnya saja adalah dirimu. Bukankah kau dulu selalu saja terlihat mesra dengan mantan istrimu? namun waktu 3 tahun sudah mampu menghancurkan cinta itu dengan mudahnya. Karena sedari awal cinta itu tidak dibarengi dengan ketulusan. Bagimu asalkan sama-sama cinta selesai sudah urusan. Ikatan pernikahan tidak semudah itu sayang." Ujar Mrs. Choi sembari tetap menepuk-nepuk bahu anaknya yang masih terisak. Jujur saja, ia pun ingin menangis melihat takdir anaknya yang seperti ini. Namun sebagai seorang ibu, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk tetap menyokong anaknya dan memberikan pengertian hidup untuknya.

"Kalau dengan cinta semua teratasi, tak akan ada perceraian terjadi, lebih-lebih karena alasannya perselingkuhan. Rasa sayang dan ketulusan itulah yang akan menggantikan rasa cinta yang menghilang. Ketulusan Kyuhyun menemanimu, ketulusan Kyuhyun membahagiakanmu, itu tidak akan berlaku jika Kyuhyun hanya mengandalkan rasa cintanya saja. Ia bisa saja egois dengan memaksakanmu dengan perjodohan atau dengan meninggalkanmu sejak dulu. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, dirimu masih membutuhkannya sebagai seorang sahabat. Saat kau menikahlah Kyuhyun mungkin sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia menganggap tugasnya sudah selesai dan bisa mempercayai mantan istrimu untuk mendampingimu. Itulah wujud nyata ketulusan itu. Kyuhyun lah yang membuat umma mengerti seutuhnya apa yang dinamakan mencintai dengan tulus."

Selama ini Siwon selalu salah dalam memaknai hidupnya. Mungkin ada sebuah peribahasa yang sering didengarnya namun selalu diremehkannya dahulu. Dan peribahasa itu seakan menjadi bumerang dan menghantamnya dengan telak sekarang.

' _You will realize how much he was there for you when he's gone'_

Ya, itulah yang berlaku untuk Siwon sekarang.

 **TBC**

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat chingudeul yang khususnya sudah membaca chapter 3 yang aku post kemarin. Ada kesalahan teknis pada chapter kemarin dan bodohnya aku gak periksa ulang langsung. Aku baru tahu pas ada review dari beberapa readers. Jeongmal mianhae ne, dan buat kalian yang udah ngasih tahu aku, makasih banget banget bangettt :)

Semoga chapter yang aku post kali ini gak ada kesalahan fatal kayak kemarin lagi. Kritik saran tetap ditunggu yaa *wink


End file.
